


Royals

by orphan_account



Category: Harpy Gee (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dark Magic, F/M, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Minor Ash/Opal (Harpy Gee), Redemption, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ties have now arose with Podunkello and the kingdom of Sharia. But in order to keep these ties close, someone has to marry Prince Humphery and reluctantly, Harpy makes that choice for both kingdoms.





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER making a Harpy Gee work (since there's only one in it's archive) Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

(Harpy's POV)

When I arrived to town, I didn't know what would lie ahead in the future...

I saw new places, embarked on new quests, adventures, and made new friends. This new and fresh experience for me has never made me feel this good in all my life. But, there was one downside to it all.

And it was Humphrey. I didn't see him as a friend. Only an acquaintance. But, now I was to be marrying him in the next nine months and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I wish I could take all back. And I wish my friends...just this one last time. I could I still be in a time where I able to do whatever I wanted. 

Now, I can't because I'm inside these castle walls. (And I'm trapped in with Humphrey too)

* * *

(No-one's POV)

A small bird with a coat of blue and peachy orange fur stood on the balcony walls next to Harpy. The sound of it's cheerful chirping seemed to knock her out of her deep trance. She glanced down at the small creature and weakly smiled.

She placed her finger underneath it's beak and softly brushed it's chin. "I wish I was still like you." Harpy muttered softly. "You're free to do whatever you want." 

She picked up the small bird and cupped her hands. She reached her arms out to release the bird, watching as it flapped it's wings far away into the distance. Her royal servant appeared at the doorway.

"Going to bed, your majesty?" She asked politely. Harpy turned her head and gazed at the woman from the corner of her eye. She sighed. "Please just call me Gigi." 

The thought of hearing everyone in town call Harpy, "majesty" still made her feel very uncomfortable. She already had enough stress as is with this arranged wedding and everyone who saw her knew her and were now watching. 

Harpy turned her back to her servant and watched the sun as the Earth slowly swallowed it whole and the sky grew dark and full of bright stars. "I'll go to bed when I'm ready, Hunay. You're dismissed now." She finally stated.

She quietly nodded and left her room, her heels softly clicking on the hard paved floors. Harpy stayed outside, on the balcony until she felt herself growing tired. Her feet ached from being stuffed in those same high heels all day and the fabric of her dress irritated her skin, making her tempted to scratch herself. 

Harpy sure was thankful to realize that it was night. She stretched out her arms and lightly yawned. She made her way into her bedroom and began to undress herself and put on a simple white knee-length night gown with small thin purple ribbon tied underneath her chest. 

She down on the bed, underneath the bed sheets and comforter. Harpy leaned over to the left side of the queen-sized bed and grabbed a hold of a flaming lantern resting on the bed side-table. She opened the lid and blew out it's bright torch, the room becoming engulfed and completely swallowed by the darkness.

Harpy lied her head on the pillow and softly closed her eyes, feeling herself being more tired and drained until her eyelids stayed closed. 


End file.
